Doraemon's Adventures of The Man Called Flintstone
Doraemon's Adventures of The Man Called Flintstone is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot In the opening scene, secret agent Rock Slag, who is physically identical to Fred Flintstone, is being chased through Bedrock. His pursuers, Bobo and Ali, think that they have finally killed him when they push him off a building. Meanwhile, the Flintstones and Rubbles prepare for a camping vacation which includes trying to drop Dino and Hoppy off at the veterinarian. On the way back, Fred crashes Barney's car, and they make a stop at the hospital where Rock Slag is also recovering. After Bobo and Ali find Rock and put him out of commission, Chief Boulder of the Secret Service enlists Fred to take his place in Paris for a special meeting. His assignment is to meet Tanya, the Green Goose's #1 lieutenant, who has agreed to turn over the evil Green Goose in return for a chance to meet the irresistible Rock Slag. Not realizing that the Green Goose is not an actual bird, Fred tells his family that their vacation has become an all-expense paid trip to Eurock. Barney and Fred return all the camping gear and use the money to buy the Rubbles tickets to go along. Meanwhile, Ali and Bobo make several attempts on Fred's life assuming that he is Rock Slag. Once in Paris, the Chief tells Fred that he must now go to Rome instead, with the help of master of disguise Triple X. Fred makes attempts to sneak away from Wilma to meet with Tanya, but ends up spending the night trying to escape all of Rock's female admirers. After missing a date with Wilma, Fred buys her an imitation diamond necklace from a street hustler to make it up to her, but finds that she slept soundly through the night without realizing he was missing. Fred tries to back out of his assignment after finding out that the Green Goose is actually a master criminal, but has pangs of guilt over Pebbles' future and makes an excuse to get away and meet Tanya. Unfortunately, Wilma and the Rubbles go to the same restaurant and catch them together --- thinking that Fred is having an affair. Rock actually shows up to replace Fred, but gets pounded by an angry Wilma and ends up knocked out again. Tanya then leads Fred to the Green Goose, but he is unaware that the Chief has been put out of commission by Bobo and Ali so he has no back-up. Barney, meanwhile, has followed Fred, and they both end up captured by the Green Goose, who is revealed to be Triple X. Barney is tortured in an effort to get Fred, who is believed to be Rock, to give him secret information. Triple X makes plans to launch his deadly inter-rokinental missile — locking Fred and Barney inside until he overhears that Fred has an "expensive" necklace on him. When he opens the door to get at the necklace, the boys turn the tables on Triple X and lock him in the missile with Bobo, Ali and Tanya — with the target reset for outer-space, sending them into an unknown fate. A huge welcome home ceremony is held in Bedrock for the return of Fred, now considered a hero, but he is just grateful to be back home with his beautiful family, who head on a secret getaway. Trivia * Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films